A New Beginning
by Suze18
Summary: Clare moves to the West Coast to go to School after a breakup with her Boyfriend. She meets up with a old friend. Will her friend be able to help her through the break up?
1. Chapter 1

Claire arrived at her first class, of a new school. Since her break up with Eli, she decided that she needed to leave East Coast behind, the memories behind. It had been 5 months since she walk in on the two. It had been her fault really, she hadn't told him she was coming for a visit. She had made it seem like she wasn't going to make it for the weekend, because something come up, what else was he to think. She hadn't really made a lot of time for him, to Skype to talk. She had been to busy with the paper, with her life in Toronto, to make time for them, what else was he to think. And that's why she had wanted to surprise him, and boy had she.

"Clare you got to get yourself together," she told herself. She had to stop thinking about the past. It was time to move on. She took a deep breath, as she walked through the doors into class, into beginning of her new life.

She sat at the back row, hoping not to be noticed; the old Clare would have wanted to be apart of the class, but not now. She just wanted to get through this. She wasn't here to make friends, she was here to learn. With friends you get close, and only get your heart-broken in the end. So from now on she would focus on what really mattered, her future.

* * *

KC life had finally come together once his mom, and him arrived in Vancouver last year. He had focused on his school, and working hard to get the scholarship that he really needed so he would be able to afford UBC. He had already gotten early acceptance last year, but he still had to work hard in hopes of being awarded a scholarship. He was able to do it, and he had made his dream come true. Now he was finally here, and he wasn't going to ruin it .

"Hey KC," Christopher said, hollered at him, as he seen him walking through the door.

"Hey Chris," he said, walking towards him.

"Is it me or, are College Ladies better looking," he laughed.

"Some thing never change with you. This year I'm not here for girls, I'm here to focus on my studies." It wasn't that he against having a girlfriend, but he just didn't want it to be what he focused his time on. He had a done that too much in high school, and that almost ruined everything. Not that he regretted Clare or Jenna, no they both held a special place in his heart, for very different reasons, but he didn't want it to define him.

"You got to be kidding me, with all the options here, why would you want to waste that?" he couldn't believe his buddy would pass the chance as the fresh new dating pool they had here.

"Because not all of us have rich daddy's paying for their tuition. I can't afford to mess this up." He had worked too hard getting his grades back up, and finally getting the scholarship that aimed for. He wanted to do something that Ty could be proud of. He wanted to be everything his father was not to him.

"I guess that leaves more for me," he joked. "It's too bad because I seen this really sweet girl, that I think would be perfect for you."

KC just rolled his eyes. He took a look at his watch, "Sorry bud, but I gotta go. I've got class. Talk to you later?"

"Of course. Text me, maybe we could hook up for coffee or something."

"Alright." KC said as he walked off towards his class. Today started a new day, towards his future, and prove everyone who didn't believe in him wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Clare walked into her dorm room; she had opted for a single, but ended up with a roommate. Wasn't like it was a bad thing, but she liked her own space, and like things done a certain way. And just by looking around the room, at the mess that was already all over the room, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

She plopped down on her bed. This wasn't how this year was suppose to be. She had planned on them going to the same school back in New York, getting a little place together. What she didn't didn't plan on was seeing what she had that day.

_Clare was driving down the road towards Eli's place. She had only been here once, otherwise he always insisted on coming to Toronto to see her. She didn't know whether it was because he knew her parents wouldn't approve, or if she didn't want to meet his roommates or his friends._

_Her mom & her step father had went to his cabin for the weekend, so she thought that this would be the perfect time to surprise Eli. She wanted to see his life beyond Toronto, especially since come this fall it would be her life too._

_She was became more nervous the closer she got to his place, and she didn't know why. Okay maybe she did. It had been a few months since she had last seen him. He hadn't been able to make it up for Easter, and with Senior year, there was just so much to do before graduation, she didn't have a chance to pop down there._

Maybe the first indication that things wouldn't work out was that distance was making it hard to find time for one another. That the emails, the skyping became farther apart after the months went by.

Tears ran down her face just thinking about it.

* * *

KC walked into his place, that he shared with his mom. He chose to stay at home, to make one less added cost of being in university. Others might not think its cool to still be living with your parent, but he didn't care. They had lost out on so many years during his childhood, he felt like he was gaining those years back.

"Hey mom," he said sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey college boy, how was the first day," she smiled. She was very proud of her son, of all the obstacles he had overcome. She knew it hadn't been easy, after everything he went through with both her and his dad.

"Fine. Thinking I'm going to get a job at one of the coffee shops on campus, make a little extra money."

"KC, you don't have to do that, things are going well at work."

"Mom, I want to. I want to be able to help out a little, and maybe even have a little extra spending money."

"Okay, just promise me that if it becomes too much with your classes that you will quit. I want your education to come first."

"Alright deal. So whats for dinner?"

"Lasagna, it's just in the oven."

"I'm glad we moved here mom. I think it was the best decision we could have possibly made." He was so proud of his mom for being able to turn her life around, for becoming the mother he had always wanted.

"Me too," she smiled.

* * *

The phone rang, and woke Clare up. She hadn't realized that she had dozed off doing her English homework. "Hello."

"Hey Clare Bear."

"Hey Darcy."

"How's UBC treating you?"

"So far not too bad. How's California, how's Peter?"

"It's good, he's working at one of the film studios in Hollywood, under a big time director. I'm working at a local free clinic."

"That sounds great, seems like everything's working perfectly for you two there. So what honor do I have for this phone call."

"Well Peter & I have finally set a date for the wedding. We're thinking a Christmas Wedding. And of course I want you to be in the wedding, so there's no backing out of coming to this wedding."

"Alright, but only because it's you. I miss you Darcy." It was times like this when she really missed her sister.

"I miss you too Clare Bear. Now does this mean I'm finally going to get to meet thee Eli. The one I've heard so much about."

She had yet to tell her or her mom about what had happen. She just said she changed her mind about the school she wanted to go to, without any explanation. She didn't want to hear I told you so, from her mom. And she only knew that Darcy would worry, and she didn't want that. Darcy had just become engaged to Peter after the reunite, after she came home from Africa. She didn't want to take away from that.

"We'll see, I'm not sure if he can with his schedule. I'll ask."

"Great!" she said with such excitement.

"Well I've got some homework to finish, we'll Skype soon."

"Alright, love you."

"I love you too, tell Peter I say hi."

"I will do so."

Clare put down the phone, walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee, she was going to need some if she was going to stay awake to finish off the homework.

* * *

KC was wiping down the tables at the cafe, thinking about home. Vancouver was great, but he sometimes missed Toronto, his friends, and most of all Ty, or should he say Doug.

When he glanced up, there was a girl walking by, who looked familiar. He shook it off, it couldn't be here, she had planned to go to NYU with Eli. She had mentioned it the last time he had talked to her a few months ago.

He missed Clare, and their friendship. Yes they had gotten lost after the whole Jenna thing, but before he left they had finally overcome that, and become friends again. He was glad because she was the first person who believed in him.

Now he wish that had been her, so that maybe he would know some more friendly faces around here.


End file.
